


I Got Lost at Abbey Road

by Laurelflame, sixxyfrank



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelflame/pseuds/Laurelflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxyfrank/pseuds/sixxyfrank
Summary: You want to know why Pretty. Odd. was such a great album? Brendon found a great stress reliver





	I Got Lost at Abbey Road

**January 2, 2008**  
**Abbey Road Studios London, England**  
Panic! at the Disco had been recording their second album for about 3 and half months. They had some good demos, but that's all it was, demos. It was frustrating everyone, especially Brendon. He couldn't stand it because he knew what each song was missing but he didn't know how to put it out. He could hear it so loud it drove him insane. He just can't seem to figure it out. "No, Jon that's not what i said, god damnit" Brendon said as he got up and rested his fist against on the wall. "Hey, Brendon we'll figure this out ok? Look-" Brendon completely cutting Spencer off "No, ok. Pete wants the album by the next month. How the fuck are we supposed to get all these to sound perfect in about 2 more weeks" Brendon stared at the floor in silence for about 10 seconds and the went for the door. "Hey where are you going?" Jon asked but Brendon just went out the door. "I'll go check on him" Ryan said as he unplugged his guitar and ran outside. He quickly caught up to him. He was inbetween the studio and the music school right next to it. "Hey Bren" Brendon looked back to see him, turned back around, and kept walking. Before Brendon could walk any further, Ryan grabbed his hand pulled him so he would turn around. He held him for a few seconds, then let go and Brendon rested himself against the wall. "Brendon, look I understand that this album is putting a lot pressure on you but you need to keep yourself together ok? You stressing out is stressing all of us out. You need to be calm and im sure we can have a great album by the end of February" Brendon didn't say anything. He let him talk because he knew he was right. And also he liked hearing him talk. Brendon was so fed up with everything. But it wasn't just because of the record. Nope, he was only stressing about the record becuase he was confused. He could probably figure out the sounds the songs were missing easily. If only it weren't for Ryan Ross. Brendon started developing feelings for him after what happened at Myrtle Beach. But they were drunk and that was only a one time thing. That happened about a year ago. They never talked about. Brendon assumed Ryan just doesn't remember. That's what drove Brendon insane. "Hey, Brendon look at me" Ryan said lifting Brendon's chin up to look at him. Brendon still had his eyes down. "Look I can't do this, Ryan" "Do what?" "Everything. Ryan. I-fuck. I can't deal with all this. This-this album is not the only thing that's fucking me up. Alright. Me. I'm like this because of-" Ryan's lips cut him off. Brendon had his eyes open and was consfused but quickly melted into the kiss. It was sweet like 2 long lost lovers meeting again. Ryan grabbed Brendon's hair and pulled him in closer and slightly parted his lips and said, "Don't be shy" and went right back at it. Then Brendon pulled back and Ryan looked at him with confusion. "No, no, no Ryan. This is it. This is exactly what I'm talking about. After what happened at Myrtle Beach, you pretended like nothing happened and left me feeling like this. Are you drunk right now, too?" "Brendon, I wasn't even drunk at Myrtle Beach. I'm sorry I was just confused and pushed you off, but I really care about you and seeing you like this hurts me and I just want you to be ok" "You're lying" "Really, you don't believe me?" Ryan asked chuckling. Brendon shook his head "Have you heard the lyrics in this record? ' I know it's mad, but I go to hell' That's the first thing I thought of the next day. Growing up I was raised to believe this was wrong. And-and this isnt the only lyric about you, ok? This Northern Downpour, When the Night Met the Day, the sun and moon refrences, the whole fucking album is about you. Can't you see? 'When the moon found the sun. He looked like he was barely hanging on. But her eyes saved his life' I'm in love with you Brendon Urie. I fell in love with and I didn't know how and I couldn't get out. If that's not enough proof for you, I can leave the band. You'll be able to focus then because I won't be here to be the problem" Ryan strarted to turn around to leave but Brendon pulled him in for a kiss. "Ryan, I'm sorry please just don't leave me again. I love you" Ryan pressed his lips into Brendon's and the slipped his tongue in his mouth. The kiss was different from the last one, this one was filled with warmth and comfort yet passion and want. Ryan slowly started moving his mouth back to Brendon's jawline and down his neck to his collarbone which made a moan escape his lips and Ryan slowly pinned him against the alley wall. "You know, I can definitely help you not be so stressed out all the time?" Ryan said as he started to strip Brendon of his shirt and his own. "Oh? I would loooove that" Ryan went and kissed his chest and down to his stomach. Then came back up and threw off his pants and boxers and lifted Brendon and wrapped his legs around himself and pinned him back to the wall again. He started aggressively rubbing his boner against Brendon's in his pants. "Fuuck, shit, oh Ryan" Ryan leaned back a bit just enough to take Brendons pants and boxers off, too and set Brendon on his knees. "Suck, baby" Ryan said as Brendon took Ryan's length all in. "Mmhmm, fuck, ok Brendon get up" He wrapped Brendon back up around himself and sucked his own middle finger then stuck it in Brendon without warning. "Holy fuck, Ryan. Aah" After about 5 seconds of prepping, Ryan brought his length to meet Brendon's entrance and started using Brendon's saliva to wet him and then slowly eased inside. "Oooh my god" Brendon yelped. "It's ok, it's ok, Ready?" Ryan asked Brendon just nodded his headed. Ryan began thrusting in and out quick. Both their moans filled the air. Brendon then came all over himself and not long after Ryan came inside him. Ryan let go of him and fell right on top of him Both hot sweaty moaning messes pressed the cool grey wall panting. "Hey, i figured out the sound we're missing" Brendon said cheerfully. "It's your voice"


End file.
